The invention relates to a strainer device to be attached to a fuel tank and, more specifically, to a strainer device suitable for a fuel tank of an automobile and motorcycle.
A strainer is attached to a fuel tank for removing dust and impurity in fuel, and has been known to have a structure in which a connecting port of a conduit is formed in a bottom wall of a fuel tank for guiding fuel to a combustion device such as an engine, and a strainer is inserted into the fuel tank through the connecting port (refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 53-154916).
In a case of a moving vehicle such as an automobile and motorcycle, when a car body is inclined upon turning a curve, since a liquid level in the fuel tank changes, it is necessary to provide a check valve for preventing filtrated fuel from flowing back into the fuel tank from the conduit side. Conventionally, such a check valve is provided at an appropriate place of a fuel supplying passage between the fuel tank and the engine. In other words, it is necessary to provide the check valve in the fuel supplying passage as an independent device. Accordingly, in manufacturing, it is necessary to have a step of supplying a part or attaching the check valve, thereby making it difficult to simplify part management and reduce man hour.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a strainer device to be attached to a fuel tank wherein the number of parts and manufacturing man hour can be reduced.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.